Happy Hearth's Warming
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The kids are looking forward to spending their first Hearth's Warming Eve in Equestria, especially with Aunt Twilight's reading of the fable known as A Hearth's Warming Tail. While there, everything seems to be a holly and jolly holiday, except for Estelle, who is a bit of a Grinch this year, but why is this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Holidays in July, everypony! This is a very early fic, made in May of 2016, but being published now because I tend to procrastinate with some projects with my collab partners. Some things have changed in the series since this story's editing process, and I don't feel like changing much because it just means more MLP fics from me... Oh, joy... I hope you enjoy what we've made here, so Merry Christmas in July, enjoy, my readers, enjoy!**

* * *

"Aunt Twilight! Aunt Twilight!" a white alicorn filly with lavender and blue streaked mane with violet eyes rushed in with glee as she had an envelope in her mouth. "You have a letter from the human dimension!"

"Thank you, Flurry," Twilight smiled to her niece and took the envelope. "Just in time for Hearth's Warming."

"The most magical time of the year!" Flurry Heart squealed.

"So, what's it say?" Flash Sentry asked his wife.

 ** _"'Dear Twilight,_**

 ** _we write to you with high hopes and anticipation of celebrating our first Hearth's Warming with you all in Equestria due to being busy with our own families during our own celebration of what we call Christmas in our dimension'," Twilight began to read as she levitated the letter with her horn. "'I really hope you enjoy our company and our culture combinations in order to make a spectacular holiday jamboree with all of our ideas mixed int one. The kids would very much like to hear your reading of A Hearth Warming's Tail with Snowfall Frost and the Spirits of Hearth's Warming. We also look forward to meeting Spike's hatchlings who Vincent has told us that they are named Zak and Wheezie before they go to their own land of dragons to raise their child to make Hugo and Diamanda proud grandparents. We look forward to seeing you all again and meeting the newest members of your family._**

 ** _Faithfully yours as always, Cherry Butler, Atticus Fudo, Mo Brown, and Patch Pongo'."_**

"It sure has been a long time since we've last seen them." Flash Sentry said.

"You're right." Twilight smiled.

"So?" A pegasus filly asked.

"Come on, let's get ready for Hearth's Warming," Twilight smiled. "We have first timers coming to Equestria real soon!"

"Are they your human friends, Aunt Twilight?" Flurry Heart asked her paternal aunt.

"Yes, they were even here for your Crystalling," Twilight replied to remind her since she was only a foal when it had happened. "Flurry, I hope your mom and dad gave you a big breakfast, 'cuz we're gonna need all our energy."

"They sure did." Flurry Heart smiled before bouncing around her pegasus cousin that was the daughter of Twilight and Flash.

"Knock it off!" the pegasus cousin pouted. "Who do you think you are, Aunty Pinkie?"

"Well, I have been spending a lot of time with her." Flurry Heart smiled.

"It shows..." the pegasus filly grumbled.

"Now, Midnight..." Flash smiled gently to his daughter.

"Sorry, Daddy..." the pegasus filly smiled sheepishly in return.

"Well, I better write back to them." Twilight said.

"You do that, I'll sort out the ponies." Flash smiled.

Twilight kissed him in return as she then went to get a letter to send back to Atticus and the others. Flash then left with the ponies to be with their friends and other cousins.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were putting up decorations already with help of the growing Cake Twins who were now around school-aged. Even from foalhood, Pound Cake still had his own incredible strength.

"You guys okay down there?" Pinkie asked the twins, acting like a big sister to them since she was like family to the Cakes couple already.

"I'm fine, but I dunno 'bout Pumpkin." Pound smirked as his sister carried him up.

"Tell me again why I'm not on top?!" Pumpkin gasped weakly.

"Because I'm the strongest and my hooves seem to be the only ones to be able to nail the decorations down with my own hooves." Pound said, smugly.

"Hmph!" Pumpkin pouted firmly.

Spike walked to see Twilight.

"Just in time, Spike," Twilight smiled. "I have a message for Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch."

"Oh, boy!" Spike beamed. "I wonder what they're up to, it feels like forever since we last saw them..."

Twilight smiled as she sighed, very hopeful and anxious to see her inter-dimensional friends.

* * *

 ** _In the other dimension..._**

Darla and Urchin were still staying with Atticus, Mo, and their family until Darla's new baby would be born, Eloise had gotten over the jealousy and was now looking forward to becoming a big sister after hearing Akito and Estelle's story of their first adventure with Tommy Pickles when Dil was born.

Estelle smiled before sighing as she saw a happy couple outside, walking hand-in-hand, feeling jealous of them.

Eloise was walking by in her winter coat with Ditto in her hair, being her hair bow again as always. "Do you guys wanna build a snowman?~" she then asked her cousins.

"Yeah!" Akito and Vincent cheered.

"Oh, um, yes, please." Estelle added in, a little late.

"Estelle, are you alright?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah, let's just go outside and build a snowman." Estelle said before going outside ahead of them.

Eloise, Akito, and Vincent frowned in worry of the girl, but they then went to make that snowman.

* * *

Scruffy growled as he was wearing a fluffy sweater with antlers on his head with a big red nose, Dot had on an elf costume with a jingly bell hat, and Weenie had a Santa suit, hat, and beard, and Snow White was laughing at their humiliation.

"What is so funny, Cat?!" Scruffy glared.

"You guys!" Snow White laughed. "Oh, you'll never see a cat dressed up for funny family Christmas cards!"

"Oh, there you are, Snow White; it's time for your outfit." Mo smiled before grabbing the kitten as she was going to be dressed up as well.

"NOOOO!" Snow White yelped as she tried to escape, but it was too late for her and she mewed and hissed while the dogs smirked at her being 'punished' as well.

After a few struggles, Snow White was finally placed back on the ground to show, she was now in a snowman outfit. The dogs smirked to her.

"Shut up." Snow White growled through her teeth.

This only caused the dogs to laugh at her humiliation.

* * *

The kids continued to build a snowman and were even having a snowball fight.

"So, is that what you land kids call a snowball fight?" Urchin asked as he watched from the window.

"Yeah, they're lots of fun," Darla smiled to her husband as she rested her hand on her stomach. "I remember sometimes thanks to Amber, it would snow during the summer, and then we went to Ardendelle."

"Yeah, to save your life so you wouldn't be frozen to death." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Darla hid an eye roll and rubbed her stomach.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Atticus then asked his little sister who was now pregnant with her second child.

"We don't know if its a boy or a girl yet, but for Eloise's sake, I hope it's a girl." Darla replied.

Then before anything else could be said, a scroll from Equestria appeared in the room, telling them it was a response from Twilight.

"Whoa!" Urchin seemed to be the only one really surprised by that.

"Wow, that was fast." Atticus smiled as he took the scroll.

"What's it say, Atticus?" Patch asked.

"Hang on, I have to get these pictures to my parents and brother," Mo said as she set up the camera to take a picture of the pets. "Okay, everybody, say cheese!"

"I wish I had fingers, I feel like using one right about now..." Snow White scowled.

"Oh, Mo! Guess where we're all going on Hearth's Warming Eve?" Atticus smiled with the scroll after reading it.

"Equestria?" Mo smirked as that was the only dimension that celebrated that holiday.

The pets looked curious of Hearth's Warming Eve.

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"What's Hearth's Warming Eve?" Scruffy asked.

"It's basically an Equestrian version of Chrsitmas." Patch said.

"Oh..." Scruffy face-pawed himself. "Duh!"

"It sounds magical, Daddy." Dot smiled.

"And I'm sure that it is." Snow White also smiled.

"We better go get the kids and Cherry and Forte and Felicity then." Mo said.

"Sounds good." Atticus said.

"Oh, um, where do we stay then?" Urchin asked.

Mo shrugged. "Surely you could go back to the Plaza until we get back, Darla's their best client."

"That's true, we could stay there for a little while." Darla agreed. "I mean, worst case scenario, the baby is born while you guys are gone."

"Well, I guess that calms my nerves." Urchin smiled.

"Okay, when you guys go, then we'll go back to the hotel." Darla agreed.

The kids then came inside after their little snowball fight and activities outside.

"You kids look like you could use quick hot cups of cocoa." Mo smiled to the four of them.

"Yes, please." The kids smiled back.

Mo giggled. "Alright, I'll get to it."

The kids smiled in thanks then.

"Eloise, Auntie Mo and Uncle Atticus would like to go to Equestria for Hearth's Warming-" Darla started.

"Ooh, I wanna go to Hearth's Warming!" Eloise got excited. "I don't know what it is, but it sounds absolutely amazing!"

"Well, actually, they're going to go and we're going back to the Plaza Hotel," Darla said to her daughter, then saw that look in her eye. "You wanna celebrate it with them, don't you?"

"Sorry..." Eloise stared down at the floor.

"Well, it would be a great experience for her." Urchin said.

"Oh, I don't know, Ellie," Darla said as she held her stomach. "Don't you remember that I almost didn't make it home in time for Christmas in New York because of flights getting cancelled in the Paris airport?"

"Oh, please, Mother, just this one time..." Eloise pleaded. "I'll behave myself and make a good first impression, I promise, promise, promise..." she then held out her pinkie like she did with Nanny.

"Wow, she must really mean it if she's going with a pinkie promise." Akito said.

Darla linked pinkies back with her daughter. "Very well then..."

Eloise smiled in excitement.

* * *

The kids then sat at a small table together and drank their hot chocolate to warm themselves up from playing in the snow for so long. After finishing their drinks, a portal to Equestria opened and showed Cherry, waiting for them at the other side.

"Okay, time to go to Equestria." Atticus said.

Urchin decided to quickly pack up his and Darla's things to stay at the Plaza Hotel until Atticus, Mo, and the kids would get back since they didn't really have anywhere else to stay after Darla left Paris for good and Urchin could live like a normal human being from now on. The pets and the Pokemon were even coming too.

"Come on, Weenie!" Eloise held out her hands for her pug.

Weenie rushed over and jumped into her arms. Eloise smiled as she hugged her dog and blew kisses to her parents as they went off to Equestria. Darla blew kisses back as the others were going off to celebrate Hearth's Warming in the equine dimension.

 _'I wonder how we'll look in Equestria?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The others who were going then jumped into the portal.

* * *

After calling a cab, Urchin and Darla were going to stay in New York at the hotel where their daughter had lived away from both of them.

"Can't wait to see how life in the Plaza is like." Urchin said.

There was a large Christmas tree for the celebration with many people sending presents all around.

Darla smiled to him and rang the bell as they came into the hotel lobby.

"Welcome to the Plaza Hote-" Miss Thompson turned and looked surprised. "Oh, my, it's you!"

"A suite for two please," Darla smiled. "We'd like to stay for the Christmas season."

"O-Of course, Ms. Fudo." Miss Thompson said.

Darla smiled back to her as she did the reservation for two. Urchin looked in all wonder that could only match or rival his daughter with insatiable curiosity. While they were being placed into their suite, everyone else was in Equestria, now in their own Equestrian forms.


	2. Chapter 2

Akito was bright red, a little brighter than his mother's coat and he had a magnifying glass for his cutie mark. Vincent was a forest green color and had a paintbrush and paint can as his cutie mark. Estelle was light magenta and had pink ballet slippers as her cutie mark. Eloise was bright fuchsia and appeared to have a blank flank.

"Uh, Eloise?" Ditto asked. "Why is your flank blank while the others have cutie marks?"

Eloise looked to see that she was indeed a blank flank.

"She doesn't have acutie mark, I guess she doesn't know what her special talent is yet," Mo said. "That's what cutie marks mean, they symbolize your super special talent. Like Akito is a very intellectual boy with detective skills like his father, Vincent is a brilliant painter, and Estelle is a gifted dancer."

"I guess I really don't know what my talent is." Eloise frowned.

"Other than driving an entire hotel crazy." Akito muttered.

"Akito!" Atticus called sharply.

"Well, she does!" Akito replied in sudden nervous defense.

Cherry and Forte came out to Equestria first in their forms. Simon and Felicity followed. Simon appeared to be a dull gray with a skull and crossbones cutie mark. Felicity was a pale yellow and had a flashing green musical note cutie mark like her father.

"Okay, now that the gang's all here, let's go get to Twilight's castle." Atticus said.

"Can we sing while we make our way to her castle?" Eloise smiled.

"Sure, sweetie, whatever will make you happy." Mo smiled back to her niece by marriage as they passed the several colorful ponies on the way.

"Ponies' voices fill the night~" The Fudo family sang. "Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again, Happy hearts so full and bright, Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again, Oh, what a sight, Look at the light, All for tonight, Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!~"

Misdreavus floated up to the clouds as there was gentle snow arriving thanks to the pegasi. "Clouds arranged 'til they're just so"

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again~" the pegasi sang with the Ghost Pokemon.

"Gonna make some awesome snow~" Boots flew as she was shown with an older Fluttershy and Discord.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again~" the pegasi sang.

"The chill wind blows, Making a show, Snowflakes aglow~" Boots, Fluttershy, and Discord sang together.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again~!" The ponies sang as they all got everything ready for the holiday, two of which were a happy couple kissing under neath a mistletoe.

Estelle gave a polite smile, but hung her head in sadness and jealousy that those two had found love, but she had not.

"A day that's filled with songs to sing~" Cheese Sandwich sang as he came through town with the Cake twins now on his back as they gave out invitations to the passing ponies to a party.

"Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding~" The ponies sang as many of them accepted the invites.

"Cakes we shall bring~" An older Apple Bloom sang as she and her family all brought Apple-related food to the castle.

"Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding so busy making merry, Windigos should all be wary~" The ponies sang.

"As our mighty voices carry~" The stallions sang.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again~" The ponies sang.

"Decorations we shall make~" an older Sweetie Bell sang, pitch perfect as always ever since she was a little filly.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!~" The ponies sang.

"Not one mistake, Don't let that break, Oh, goodness' sake!" Sweetie Bell got nervous as an older Derpy had bumped into one decoration and made it fall on the solid ground.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a—, Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve~" Cherry even sang with much gusto with Felicity and Forte.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!" Simon even sang, surprising everyone.

"Did _Simon_ just _sing_?" Patch asked.

"I think so, Dad." Scruffy said.

"Darla and Urchin not coming?" Cherry asked.

"They're gonna stay at the Plaza for the holidays this year," Atticus replied. "They'd come with us, but Darla's in her late stages now and can't travel that much."

"Understood, let's just hope Eloise behaves herself..." Cherry nodded, knowing how much of a ruffian the little girl could be, especially when running around the hotel when her parents were away and it was just her and Nanny.

"Oh, darlings, it's been way too long..." An older Rarity was shown with a smile, she appeared to be wearing glasses now and her mane was a lot longer and even curlier than it used to be.

"Rarity!" The others beamed to the white unicorn fashionista mare.

"It's so great to see you again!" Atticus smiled.

"Come inside, we're all expecting you," Rarity smiled. "Especially the little ones."

* * *

They all then went inside the castle as the decorations were all put up and also to welcome their guests into their first time celebrating Hearth's Warming after hearing so much about it in the past.

"So, Rarity, did you finally get to tie the knot with somepony?" Forte asked.

"Oh, well, yes, I did..." Rarity chuckled as she turned bright pink in the cheeks. "Believe it or not, but Spikey Wikey recommended him. Come in, you can meet everypony."

The others smiled as they were invited inside.

* * *

Sweetie Bell wore a shimmering emerald green gown that complimented her eyes and she sat on the piano, she looked so grown up and mature, besides getting older, but she looked so much different than a filly who was anxious to get her cutie mark.

"Sweetie Bell, is that you?" Mo asked.

"The one and only," Sweetie Bell smiled. "I hope you all stay for carols, I'm going to sing."

"Wow, this castle is so big." Estelle smiled as she looked around.

"It's bigger than I expected or could even dream of." Akito agreed.

"Wow!" Eloise was the most blown away since she had never been inside a castle before.

The others walked in as they looked with wide wonder.

Flurry Heart excitedly sat at the top of the staircase as she watched the others come in. "Aunty Twilight, Uncle Flash, they're here!"

"We'll be just a minute!" Twilight's voice called out.

"Don't worry, Flurry, this shouldn't take long." Midnight's voice said.

"I hope not..." Flurry Heart looked as energetic and easily excited as Pinkie Pie on a good day.

Shining Armor and Cadence came to their daughter as they were already ready themselves. After a little while, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, and Midnight Sparkle all came downstairs to join the party.

"So, this is little Midnight Sparkle, huh?" Atticus took a look at the filly with the couple.

"Mm-hmm," Flash smiled. "Princess Midnight."

"Salutations." Midnight emerged from her parents and gave a royal bow to the guests she had heard so much about.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Mo smiled.

Midnight smiled back politely.

"It's so good to see you," Twilight smiled to her guests. "It feels like it's been far too many moons since we last met up."

"It sure has." Atticus smiled.

Twilight and Flash both then saw that the Fudos and Fortes had brought their children as well and couldn't wait to meet them.

"Who do we have here?" Flash asked.

The adults encouraged their children to go and introduce themselves.

"My name is Akito." Akito introduced himself.

"And I'm Estelle, his twin sister as you can already guess." Estelle introduced herself next.

"And I'm Vincent, their older brother." Vincent introduced himself last before their pets and Pokemon came out to show themselves.

"Oh, and who are you?" Flash noticed another child with the Fudo family.

"I am Eloise, I am six." the girl gave her usual introduction whenever meeting someone new.

"She's actually my niece," Atticus explained. "Her parents are far away for now."

"Well, it's nice to have some more company." Twilight smiled.

Eloise smiled back. The Pokemon and pets then came out.

"What are those things?!" Flash looked surpried at the Pokemon.

"Wow, real live pocket monsters!" Midnight beamed. "I read about them in one of my books from my birthday, I can't believe they're actually real!"

"Same here, I thought they only existed in Pony Tales." Twilight said.

The Pokemon smiled to the ponies.

"Why, it's a Larvitar, Misdreavus, Vulpix, Teddiursa, and even a Ditto!" Midnight smiled from memory.

"Wow, somepony has been doing her studying on Pokemon." Akito smiled.

"I knew they had to be real," Midnight grinned. "I've hoped day and night I'd meet some in person someday and you brought them to me! Ooh, this is gonna be the best Hearth's Warming ever!"

"Indeed it is." Vincent nodded.

Estelle smiled, happy for Midnight, but couldn't help feel jealous again as there were happy couples in the castle.

"Oh, I am Felicity and this is my little brother Simon." Felicity introduced, realizing they hadn't been introduced yet.

Twilight and Flash smiled to them.

'Why don't you little ponies go into that room?" Twilight gestured to an open doorway. "There's lots of kids in there, maybe you should go in there so we boring grown-ups don't bore you." she then added the last bit with a joking giggle since kids felt trapped whenever adults talked with their friends.

"Okay!" The kids smiled.

 **'Estelle, my dear niece.'** A familiar voice said from the mind.

"Hmm...?" Estelle's sapphire eyes darted all around before she joined the others into the kids' room. "Uncle Sombra?"

 **'Yes, my dear; I can help you get rid of this jealousy.'** Sombra's voice told her.

Estelle went to a private corner so she could be only with her thoughts so nopony would think she was crazy. _'How's that, Uncle Sombra?'_ she asked in her mind, slightly excited.

 **'There's a spell in a spell book that can make sure that this holiday gets skipped entirely; I mean, after all, if you can't have a lover to be with you on Hearth's Warming Eve, then why should anyone else?'** Sombra's voice asked.

Estelle thought about it, normally she would be against anything evil, but her great-uncle had a point, she then narrowed her eyes in determination. Vincent had Jenny, Akito had Emi, and even Felicity had Chip. "Yeah, you're right..." she sounded more assertive and determined now.

 **'Then go out into the Everfree Forest, and continue on until you've reached The Castle of the Two Sisters,'** Sombra's voice told her. **'Once inside, go into the library and find a spell book with a star on it; once you've found it, turn to page 30, and that where the spell is, but of course, you'll need to use your powers to get the ingredients for the spell to work.'**

 _'Yes, Uncle Sombra...'_ Estelle replied.

 **'Good girl...'** Sombra's voice grinned darkly.

* * *

The kids then came into the room to meet the others who were closer to around their age. Pound and Pumpkin Cake and more were among the many fillies and colts. Estelle sneaked out the room with her magic as she teleported out and rushed off to the Everfree Forest. The others looked in happiness and wonder as there were many activities going on. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich stood with the little kids as they chaperoned due to being like little ones themselves with their eccentric behavior.

"Uh, Strawberry, I think you overdid it with the glitter." Cheese Sandwich chuckled to a filly who was covered in colorful sparkles and only a pair of green eyes with thick eyelashes were visible.

The filly sniffled and then let out a loud sneeze which made the glitter fly off to show a hot pink colored earth filly with frizzy red violet mane.

"Maybe just a little." Strawberry giggled.

Pinkie smiled, then saw the new kids which made her grin even bigger.

"Ooh! New friends!" Strawberry dashed over with a big grin that could rival Pinkie Pie's. "HELLO!"

"Hi." The visitors smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, with Estelle as she was now flying through the air due to her being an alicorn like her father and brother as she was flying through the Everfree Forest to get where she wanted to as fast as possible. The pegasi greeted, waved, and wished her a Happy Hearth's Warming, but they got concerned because of how quick she was going and seemed to be in a rather menacing rush.

 _'Almost there; all I have to do is get to The Castle of the Two Sisters, and I'll be able to make sure this holiday is skipped.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

 **'You're making me very proud, little one...'** Sombra's voice told Estelle as she was going to stop Hearth's Warming for selfish desires influenced by her great-uncle.

Estelle continued to fly fast as she was now going through or above The Everfree Forest, and where this didn't go unnoticed as a familiar timberwolf saw her flying by. This was definitely not a good sign.

Estelle landed as soon as she came into the forest and used her horn as light to explore. "Now, if I were a spell book in the Everfree Forest, where would I be?" she then asked herself.

' **My dear, the book is inside The Castle of the Two Sisters' library.'** Sombra's voice reminded her.

"That's right..." Estelle nodded as she kept going as she used her horn as light to take her to the castle to give her wings some rest, and where to her luck, her magic teleported her to The Castle of the Two Sisters, thanks to some help from her great-uncle.

 **'You know what to do...'** Sombra told her.

"Yes, Uncle Sombra..." Estelle replied. The girl rushed inside and went straight to the library of the old castle to find the spell book her great-uncle had told her about.

* * *

"Oh, my, it's time for me to get going." A white guard with pegasus wings and red mane said.

"Go ahead." The other guards smiled to him, knowing he had to be with his family.

The guard smiled back, he then left his stand to get to Twilight's castle, but first, he had to make a stop at a certain cottage, and where this cottage was the home of his wife and lover. He knocked on the front door.

AK Yearling came out and smiled. "Oh, hello, dear."

"Shall we meet Scootaloo for the festivities?" the guard bowed to his lover mare.

"Why of course." AK Yearling smiled.

The guard smiled and walked with his wife to meet their daughter.

* * *

Estelle looked around for the library and finally found it and was tracking down the spell book that her uncle had told her about. After going through several pages, she finally found the spell, and where her uncle was right; she would need ingredients, so with the help of her crystal powers, she was now in a new room with a cauldron to mix all the ingredients together to get the spell to work.

"Let's see if I really _am_ a Wiccan..." Estelle said to herself as she went straight to work with the cauldron.

* * *

 ** _Back at Twilight's castle..._**

"So, you're expecting a new foal sometime soon?" Forte asked the violet alicorn.

"Oh, yes," Twilight smiled. "I never thought I'd be a mother when I first found out about Midnight, but I grew to love it, also spending some time with Flurry Heart was a great help."

"It sure was." Flash smiled back.

Atticus suddenly got a chill down his spine.

"You okay, dear?" Mo asked her husband quietly.

"I just suddenly felt a chill down my spine." Atticus whispered.

"Oh, my..." Mo put her hoof to her mouth in slight worry. "That can't be a good sign."

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, sensing something was wrong with how the two were whispering.

"I'm not sure what yet," Atticus said. "Something feels out of place somehow."

"Um, Mom, Dad, have you seen Estelle?" Vincent asked as he came out of the other room.

"She's not with you?" Mo grew instantly worried.

"No, we were just about to make gingerbread houses and we broke into groups, but we haven't seen her since we came here." Vincent said.

This caused Atticus to get the chill down his spine again.

"This isn't good..." Cherry diagnosed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Estelle as she was getting the spell ready before she heard a happy couple of timberwolves. Estelle used her horn to move the ingredients into the cauldron a she had a rather malicious grin on her face.

 **'Time for a song to come in.'** Sombra's voice said and where he was right this situation did indeed call for a song.

Estelle smirked as she had the perfect song in mind. "Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street, Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet, Words said so often that they lack any meaning, Why should I join in when I could be intervening?~" she sang rather evilly to herself as she went right to work.

"Everypony loves this cursed holiday~" Estelle sang as she used her magic to bring three magical chemicals in bottles she made over to a wooden bowl. "But would they be better off with it out of the way?~"

"Say goodbye to the holiday, With your magic, I'll erase it, The greatest gift that you give today, And everypony will have to face it. No more little games for them to play, After they say goodbye to the holiday~" Sombra joined in her song.

Estelle then used her magic and where it stole a wreath, a present a doll, a ribbon bow, and a candy cane and each was teleported to her to place into cauldron.

"Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run, Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done, Finally set free from your forced celebrations, No need to reply to your trite invitations~" the girl sang as she grew more and more dark and evil.

"Is my magic up to the test?~Time to see, I can't delay~" Estelle sang as she memorized what to next from the spell book before bringing four potions over to the cauldron before pouring each one of them in watch as two horse shaped clouds came out of the cauldron. "Say goodbye to the holiday~Prepare the spell, no hesitation~All memory shall fade away~See Equestria's new transformation~"

"No more shall anypony say, Happy Hearth's Warming~" Sombra sang with her.

"After today!" Estelle laughed wickedly.

The two horse-shaped clouds came out of the cauldron and started to swirl around Estelle before going back into the cauldron.

"After today~" Estelle sang evilly, without knowing it.

'It is complete, now all you have to do is cast the spell.' Sombra's voice told her.

"Right..." Estelle nodded.

 **'You do know the spell, don't you?'** Sombra prompted.

"Yes, I do." Estelle nodded before using her magic on the spell she did and cast it.

 **'Now this holiday shall be skipped, you can go back to your friends and family leave the rest to me, my dear.'** Sombra's voice said.

"Thanks, Uncle Sombra." Estelle smiled, not aware how dangerous this actually was.

 **'Of course, anything for my favorite niece.'** Sombra replied.

" _Favorite_ niece?" Estelle asked.

 **'Of course, my dear.'** Sombra said.

Estelle smiled before teleporting back to Twilight's castle.

"Estelle, darling, where are you?" Rarity looked around in worry, then spotted the filly. "Oh, there you are, your family is worried!"

"I'm sorry, I, uh, I just stepped outside for a while." Estelle lied.

"Well come on inside, it's freezing out there." Rarity told her.

"Yes, Aunt Rarity." Estelle nodded to her.

The two of them then went inside as the snow seem to blow a little harder.

"Oh, my, it seems colder than it was earlier, I'm sure the storm will blow over." Rarity said.

"Estelle, there you are," Eloise came to Estelle with Felicity. "Ms. Pinkie and Mr. Cheese are having a gingerbread house building contest and we need to group up!"

"Yay!" Estelle smiled.

"Come on, let's go!" Felicity led the way.

* * *

With that, the kids met Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich for the gingerbread house building contest with the other fillies and colts who were already in, but luckily, they hadn't started yet.

"On your marks... Get set..." Pinkie said before launching her party cannon. "BUILD!"

Each group started to build their own gingerbread house. There seemed to be a unicorn colt with a pink coat with purple mane and had orange eyes. He looked a little familiar somehow, but no one could place where they think they had seen him before. Right now they had to work on their gingerbread houses. After a while, all the groups were done with their gingerbread houses.

"Time's up!" Cheese Sandwich called, then decided to check on the houses. "Oh, nice use of sprinkled gumdrops, Sapphire Tiara."

The daughter of Diamond Tiara smiled up at him, happy with her group's work.

Cheese Sandwich then came to the next house which was made by the Fudo boys and Simon. "Very nice... Uhh..." he then looked overwhlemed. "Are your Gingerbread Ponies headless?" he then asked as he saw the cookies that had red frosting gushing out from where their heads should be.

"I told you going with headless gingerbread ponies was going too far." Vincent whispered to Simon.

Simon merely glanced stoically and expressionless, but he smiled to the gingerbread ponies who were headless.

"Very nice, very nice, good, good!" Cheese Sandwich passed the other tables and finally came to Estelle, Eloise, and Felicity, and where he saw that the gingerbread house was like a mansion with gingerbread ponies.

The girls smiled to the orange stallion.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Cheese Sandwich praised.

"Thank you." Estelle, Eloise, and Felicity smiled.

"But, uh, why does one of them look white while the others are all in different color?" Cheese sandwich asked.

Eloise and Felicity looked to the one in question.

"Did you do that?" Felicity asked Estelle.

"Y-Yeah, I don't even know why though." Estelle said.

"And it looks all spirit-like." Cheese Sandwich said.

Pinkie Pie came to the stallion's side. "That's... Different."

The snow outside started to get stronger.

"Man, it's really coming down out there..." Flash commented as he looked outside in worry.

"I haven't seen it snow this hard at all." Twilight said.

The kids soon came over to Twilight with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte, telling her it was time she told them the story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Twily, it's time for the story." Shining Armor told his little sister.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Twilight smiled at the mention of telling a story for the little ponies, but looked worried of the storm. Nevertheless, she was going to keep her promise as she used her magic to levitate her favorite Hearth's Warming Eve story of all time.

"Hopefully the story will get the childrens' minds off of the storm if it blows over." Cherry said.

"Yes, yes," Forte agreed. "Now, let's hear this story."

Twilight cleared her throat as she came with the book in her magical glow from her horn. "Thank you all for coming, this has always been a favorite story of mine, it's called 'A Hearth's Warming Tale'."

"Ooh~" The kids, pets, and Pokemon said in awe.

Twilight opened the book as she started to read the story for all those who wanted to hear it. "This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve. It all began many moons ago in Canterlot," She then cleared her throat as she began to read from the writing provided in the book. " _'Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit. Every home... except one. It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded. Almost, since everypony knows that Star Swirl was an expert at everything from transfiguration, dimensional calibration, teleportation'_ -"

"Twilight, stop glorifying Star Swirl already, we know how much you look up to him." Spike interrupted.

This caused the kids to giggle, unaware that Estelle had now suddenly be transported into the story itself, and where this was the work of the Spirits of Hearth's Warming Eve as she was going to be apart of the story.

* * *

"What?" Estelle looked around. "Where am I?"

The old-fashioned ponies went along as they once were, but then looked curiously to Estelle. Estelle smiled nervously before seeing she was now in a room filled with many things that any unicorn would need for practicing or performing magic on and even a cauldron to do potions or spells that needed ingredients.

"Where am I now?" Estelle asked.

" _'The point is, Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn'_ ," Twilight's voice continued to narrate. " _'She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time'_."

"Aunt Twilight?" Estelle asked.

"Excuse me!" Starlight's voice glared.

Estelle looked behind her to see who spoke. "Starlight Glimmer?" she then asked, slightly confused.

"The name is Snowfall Frost, now what're you doing here?" The unicorn mare in Victorian clothing demanded sharply. "I don't have any bits to give you at the orphanage or wherever you came from, so you can't stay here!"

"Um..." Estelle said, trying to think of something. "I, uh, just wanted to know if you needed any assistants for your work, Ms. Frost."

"Hm..." Snowfall looked to her. "I do have someone with me named Snowdash, but maybe you could be a little more productive." she replied, as this was the old times and child labor wasn't too unusual.

"Thank you, Ms. Frost." Estelle smiled.

"Yes, yes, now what is your name?" Snowfall asked.

"Erm... Estelle Twinkletoes..." The girl made up a name to fit with the Equestrian theme as she looked to her ballerina slipper cutie mark.

"Hmm... Well, we'll see how you do." Snowfall said.

"I won't disappoint you, Ms. Frost," Estelle smiled before seeing a broken up rock on the floor. "What happened to that rock?"

"I was trying to turn it into gold..." Snowfall sounded bitterly disappointed. "I bet it was Snowdash's fault, she's had her head in the clouds lately."

"It must have been some ponies ringing some bells outside." Estelle said.

"You're probably right," Snowfall said before yelling. " **SNOWDASH!** "

" _'Snowdash was Snowfall's loyal assistant'_." Twilight's voice narrated.

A blue pegasus with short mane flew over to her boss. "What do you need?"

"Get this mess cleaned up," Snowfall demanded. "Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and I lost my concentration!"

"Whoa, ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve," Snowdash mumbled under her breath. "Where did they get that crazy idea?"

"Oh, and before I say anything else about this blasted holiday, this is Estelle Twinkletoes, she's our newest assistant." Snowfall introduced.

"Um, good day, Snowdash." Estelle gave a small bow since she was unable to curtsy with four legs.

"Uh, hey, Estelle," Snowdash waved before going back to sweeping. "So, what else did you have to say about Hearth's Warming Eve?"

"As I was saying, today is nothing to celebrate," Snowfall replied. "Hearth's Warming Eve is a menace. A dangerous day for all of Equestria."

"Dangerous?!" Snowdash gawked at the unicorn mare who was her boss. "It's awesome! It's the day we remember how unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies came together in friendship to defeat the windigos!"

"Windigos?" Estelle asked before starting to giggle, not believing in them.

"What so funny?" Snowdash asked.

"Windigos _aren't_ real." Estelle told her.

Snowfall and Snowdash were surprised at that response.

"Did I say something wrong...?" Estelle asked them.

"Finally, somepony like me that believes that story about the Windigos and how Hearth's Warming Eve got started is just a Pony's Tale." Snowfall smiled.

Estelle smiled softly.

"I think I'm gonna like having you around, kid." Snowfall smirked.

"I think so too, Ms. Frost." Estelle smiled.

"Please just call me Snowfall." Snowfall said.

"Okay, Snowfall." Estelle then said, feeling strange at first to call an adult by their first name, but at least she had permission.

"Anyway, any opinions on the story?" Snowdash asked Snowfall, referring to how Hearth's Warming Eve was made.

"That silly legend is the problem!" Snowfall scoffed. "Telling everypony that 'singing songs and being nice' will solve anything? I've spent years studying magic, and that's not how it works."

"I think you're missing the point." Snowdash said before Snowfall teleported right up to her.

"Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria," Snowfall glared firmly to her assistant. "That's a worthy goal for any pony. But, by all means, if you want to go home early, ignore all of the work you have, and spend the rest-" she then sarcastically said, not knowing that her assistant would take that seriously with 'going home early'.

"AWESOME!" Snowdash cheered before she left in a hurry by flying out.

Estelle simply sighed before using her magic to clean up the rest of the mess.

"The community could use more folks like you, Miss Twinkletoes." Snowfall told the girl as she cleaned up for the older mare.

"So, how do you feel about this holiday, Snowfall?" Estelle asked. "Other than finding the story about how Hearth's Warming Eve just a Pony's/Filly's Tale?"

"I HATE Hearth's Warming Eve!" Snowfall snarled. "All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether."

"Skip it?!" Estelle's eyes widened.

"Yes! And I know exactly the spell to do it." Snowfall said with an evil smile.

"Need any help to do this spell?" Estelle asked like an assistant.

"You seem a little young to be doing magic..." Snowfall said since Estelle was a young filly after all.

"I'm better with magic than you think." Estelle said before showing her wings.

Snowfall's jaw dropped. "An alicorn filly?!"

"Mm-hmm." Estelle smiled and nodded proudly.

"Alright, then looks like you can help me with it." Snowfall said before doing the exact same thing Estelle did, except she didn't teleport anything as she started to sing the same song Estelle sang while she did the spell herself.

Estelle smirked darkly as she worked for Snowfall to end Hearth's Warming Eve once and for all.

"Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off, and they'll have us to thank for it!" Snowfall laughed after she concluded the song.

"Exactly!" Estelle smiled evilly.

"Wait a minute, hold on." Akito's voice interrupted Twilight as she read.

* * *

Twilight looked up from her book. "Yes, Akito?" she then asked her brother figure's younger son.

"Snowfall hated Hearth's Warming Eve so she and Estelle Twinkletoes decided to use a spell to skip it?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, that's going a bit far." An older Starlight Glimmer said.

"Says the pony who tried to make everypony the same by replacing their cutie marks with equal signs." Spike muttered before he sipped his hot chocolate while sitting with Matches.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" An older Sunburst sighed. "She said sorry for Celestia's sake!"

"Yeah!" A unicorn colt added.

"I think what Spike is trying to say is that everypony has their reasons for doing things," Twilight looked back to the kids as they were curious of Akito's question as well. "Even Snowfall and Estelle. And if I could continue the story, we might just find out what they are."

Vincent was about to add in that Estelle Twinkletoes' first name was just like his little sister's name, but decided that now wasn't the time.

"Proceed." Spike said.

"Oh, yes, please Aunt Twilight." Flurry urged her aunt.

"'Snowfall was all set to cast her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time'," Twilight then went back to narrating the story. "'When a voice from the hearth caught her attention'."


	5. Chapter 5

'Time to cast this spell once again.' Estelle thought herself.

"You sure you both wanna go through with this?" a voice asked.

This startled Snowfall instantly. "Huh?! Who's there?!"

The cauldron was bubbling which brought both Estelle and Snowfall to examine it.

"Could that voice have come from here?" Estelle asked confused as she examined the cauldron.

"It sounded like it did..." Snowfall said, but she wasn't too sure. "Who are you?!"

 ** _"The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past, that's who,"_ **The ghost pony emerged from the cauldron. **_"And you and me have got to have us a little chat."_**

"A spirit?" Estelle asked, confused of why there wasn't any spirits coming out of her cauldron when she did the spell.

"I didn't cast any spirit summoning spell," Snowfall eyed the ghost suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, besides, you didn't appear when I casted it back in Ponyville." Estelle said and then suddenly covered her muzzle.

"What did you say?" Snowfall glanced at her.

"Uh, I'm worried about this spirit loose where the ponies are." Estelle covered up, not that good at lying.

"You don't think a spell like that would get by without some powerful forces noticin'?" The spirit looked firm to Estelle. "You've got our attention, Estelle 'Twinkletoes', and we've got some pretty strong opinions on this spell of yours."

" _We_?" Snowfall and Estelle asked.

* * *

Twilight stopped the story then. "Wait, I don't remember this being in the book!"

"I don't remember it being in the book either." Spike said.

"Keep reading." The kids, pets, and Pokemon said.

"Are you sure you just don't remember those parts?" Cherry asked.

"That's impossible, I read this book every year..." Twilight said, then shrugged. "Oh, well... Umm... Where was I? Oh, yes..."

* * *

 _ **Back in the story...**_

"They'll be along in a bit," The Spirit of Hearth Warming's Past told Estelle. "For now, it's just you and me. Let's get a move on. We got a ton to see and barely any time to see it."

" _She_ is not going anywhere, she is my new apprentice," Snowfall glared to the ghost. "And she doesn't need a history lesson about Hearth Warming's Eve!"

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

"We're not going to learn about the past, we're going to learn about you two." The Spirit of Hearth Warming's Past told them both as a lasso came out and lassoed Snowfall and Estelle.

Snowfall and Estelle yelped as they were taken away by the spirit to take them back to the past.

* * *

"As a young thing, life sure is somethin', You go makin' choices large and small, Always growin' like a seedlin', And playin' is like dreamin', And before you know it, big and tall, And every little bitty choice you make, Sends you down a path to who you are today, So let's take a little trip down memory lane, And see just what the past has to say~" the Spirit of Hearth Warming's Past sang as she traveled with the unicorn mare and alicorn filly.

The three of them watched as a pegasus filly, an earth pony filly, and a unicorn filly rush off happily towards a younger Snowfall about their age.

"Aw, look at how cute you were," The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past smiled to Snowfall as she wore a cute sailor dress. "Looks like you're not too upset it's Hearth's Warming Eve either."

"I don't understand, Spirit," Estelle spoke up. "If this is about Snowfall, then why am I here?"

"To learn about how she got turned into the pony she is now." The Spirit of Hearth's Warming past told her.

"Ohh, okay, please continue." Estelle said.

"The seeds of the past, They grow pretty fast, Just look at who you were back then, The seeds, as they grow, Look what they can show, Reveal the truth time and again~" the spirit sang.

* * *

Young Snowfall was now taking out a box filled with festive decorations which made her happy and cheerful as everypony should be on this most wonderful time of the year.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Snowfall?" a dark unicorn stallion glared to the young filly.

"Who's the grumpy unicorn?" Estelle asked.

"My old instructor..." Snowfall realized.

"Decorating the classroom for Hearth's Warming Eve, Professor Flintheart!" Young Snowfall informed her instructor on what she was doing in the classroom with her box.

"You said you wanted to learn to be a powerful unicorn, did you not?" The stallion glared harshly to the filly.

"I do!" Young Snowfall replied.

"And what is the way that one becomes a powerful unicorn?" Flintheart prompted.

"Here it comes." Estelle said with a playful smirk.

Young Snowfall cleared her throat. "'Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria'."

"And how do these help you to learn magic?" Flintheart prompted.

"I want to be strong enough to stop windigos and help ponies!" Young Snowfall beamed as she took out a beautiful ornament.

"That's just a story we tell little ponies, real magic takes time to learn," Flintheart glared as the ornament then seemed to shatter along with Young Snowfall's hopes and dreams. "It's your choice. Spend your time learning to become a powerful unicorn or play with your toys and make _nothing_ of yourself."

* * *

"That was cruel of him!" Estelle gasped. "How could you have had him as your instructor as a filly?!"

"He just was..." Snowfall drooped her head down as she watched the memory of her school days.

"Please, continue, Spirit." Estelle said, wanting to see what happened next.

"Then some distress, Words so careless, Standin' there, you don't know what to do, Feelin' helpless, You can't make it hurt less, So you go and change your point of view~" the spirit sang as Snowfall's dramatic change in life became as such very then. "And in that moment, though you didn't know it, Your defenses set up walls you built to last, Leading to the pony you've become today, And the spell you're about to cast, It all comes from your past~"

"The seeds of the past, We grow up so fast, Some hurts never go away~" Snowfall sang out of sadness.

"The seeds, as they grow, This we can't let go, All tied to this one holiday~" The spirit sang once Snowfall saw her rather depressing past.

The three of them were then sent from Snowfall's past right into Estelle's past which wasn't that far as it would just be a year. The spirit stayed as she was showing them the past to show a not too much younger Estelle.

"I don't understand..." Estelle said as she was being faced with her own past, why was she being punished? Snowfall was on trial, not her.

"You don't think casting the same spell before Snowfall would leave you unpunished, did you?" The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past asked with narrowed eyes before revealing the alicorn filly's true name. "Estelle Fudo."

Estelle flinched slightly.

"Surely you are mistaken, Spirit," Snowfall spoke up. "This is Estelle Twinkletoes."

"Um, actually it's true, Snowfall; my name really is Estelle Fudo and I'm actually a human, this is just my Equestrian/pony form." Estelle admitted.

"A human...?" Snowfall asked like she had never heard that word before.

"I'll explain later..." Estelle sighed, then looked to the ghost. "Alright, Spirit, what do you have to show me?"

"This." The Spirit of Hearth's Warming past said before showing Belle and Adam's castle.

Snowfall and Estelle looked to see the castle of one Christmas before she came with her family to celebrate their first Hearth's Warming Eve.

* * *

Twilight put the book down again and rubbed her head with her hooves. "This can't be possible..."

"Uh, Aunt Twilight, I think Estelle might be inside the story." Akito said after raising his hoof.

"How can you be so sure, Akito?" Twilight asked.

"Because she isn't next to me or Vincent or even next to either Dot or Teddy." Akito said.

The others then looked to see that Estelle had in fact been missing from the storytelling room.

"Aunt Twilight, I think Estelle got into the book somehow." Flurry Heart said to her aunt.

"I think if we continue to read, maybe it will give us some answers of how she got into the story." Atticus said.

"I suppose that's possible..." Twilight wasn't sure herself. "I've heard of getting lost in books, but this is ridiculous... This must've been how Moondancer felt when I showed her I could travel into her book just to get her attention so she would forgive me." She then opened the book back to where they were.

"Okay, um, so what's Estelle's past about?" Strawberry Pie asked.

"Let's see, shall we?" Twilight cracked the book open again to where she once was. "Ah, there we go..."

* * *

The Spirit took Estelle and Snowfall into Belle and Adam's castle to see all about the little girl's past. They looked inside and saw everyone there and where they saw Past Estelle happy with her brothers and cousin.

"What's so bad about this past? It doesn't seem so bad." Snowfall smiled.

"Wait for it." Estelle frowned.

Chip poked his head into the room. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Chip." The cousins greeted the kind boy who lived in the castle with his mother.

"Um, Felicity, I have something for you..." Chip said softly as he hid his hands behind his back as he came to the court composer's daughter, then held out a rose for her. "Merry early Christmas..."

"Oh, Chip!" Felicity beamed at the kind gesture and gift from the boy she really liked. "It is lovely!"

"So?" Snowfall asked.

"There's more." Estelle sighed.

"Guys!" Jenny's and Emi's voice called out.

Past Estelle, Past Akito, and Past Vincent looked to see Past Emi, Past Ash, Past Misty, Past Brock, Past Pikachu, and Past Jenny there, along with Past Oliver.

Akito and Vincent beamed and ran to Emi and Jenny. "Girls!"

"Hi, boys." Emi and Jenny replied.

Oliver came up to Snow White as he even had a flower in his mouth for her and bowed to her. Snow White smiled as she accepted his flower. Past Estelle sighed as she watched them. Estelle began to tear up, remembering how she felt that day since she didn't have a lover back then and still didn't have a lover now.

"So, all of this because you don't have a special somepony?" Snowfall asked Estelle, not quite understanding.

"No, because I was jealous of them." Estelle told her.

"Jealous?" Snowfall asked before tutting.

"Ah know you want someone special in yer life, but someone will come for you, someday." The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past told Estelle. "There's somepony out there for everyone."

"I know, I know." Estelle groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Snowfall and Estelle then suddenly appear back where they were before the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past took them to their pasts.

"Spirit, what are we supposed to-" Snowfall tried to ask, but looked around to see they were back in her shop. "Spirit?"

"What the-?" Estelle said, confused as she saw a big present inside the shop.

Snowfall looked curious of the present as well. Estelle knocked on the present. There was then a confetti blast heard.

"Snowfall Frost and Estelle Fudo, it is I, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents!" A ghostly yet shrilly voice greeted.

This caused the two of them to become confused.

"Don't you mean 'present'?" Snowfall asked.

"Yeah, you know, like the time." Estelle added.

"No! Toys, Hearth's Warming doll... Here, want a cupcake?" the ghost replied to prove her namesake's point.

"Fine, 'presents'," Snowfall rolled her eyes. "All of the pointless things ponies waste their time on."

"Oh, Snowfall, it's not what the gift is that matters, it's what the gift means!" The ghost replied.

"It doesn't mean anything," Snowfall scoffed. "It's just stuff!"

"Exactly!" The ghost continued on her little rant as she used the pastry, doll, book, and scarf as examples. "Sometimes a cupcake means 'I love you'! Or a toy means 'Hi, how're you doing?'. Sometimes a book means 'Your mane looks amazing'! And sometimes a scarf means... Well, a scarf usually means you look cold. That one's easy."

"We don't understand where you're going with this." Estelle said.

"Whoa, whoa!" the ghost suddenly then trembled all over her body.

"What's happening to you?!" Snowfall panicked.

"My Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents Sense is going off!" The ghost replied.

"Does that mean you're gonna sing now?" Estelle asked since the last ghost sang them a song before taking them to a certain time period.

"You know it!" The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents smiled.

"Figures..." Estelle said before she and Snowfall were now traveling yet again.

* * *

"Take a look at everything around you, All the smells that surely will astound you, Open up your heart, it will surround you, In the magic of Hearth's Warming Eve~" the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents sang. "The little things that make it better, Little ponies spreading cheer, Give a toy, a hug, a sweater, Memories that last all year~"

Estelle suddenly found this song rather fun and decided to join in.

"The present's always filled with presents, Large, medium, and small, Sometimes the most important things, Aren't very big at all~" The spirit and the young girl sang together that time before having a tap-dancing solo.

"What a party, there's so much to see here, Can't believe you didn't want to be here~" The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents sang as she was in front of a window of the party that Snowdash was visiting. "You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here, This is the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve~"

"Cider's flowing, this is living, Come on and feel the beat~" Estelle sang as she somehow got inside while everyone at the party couldn't see her. "Life is better when you're giving, Each time you do, it feels so sweet~"

"The present's always filled with presents, So come on, open your eyes, Spend time with ponies just like you, And watch your spirits rise, The present's always filled with presents, Take a look around, The reason for the holiday, Is quite easily found, Yes, the reason for the holiday, Is quite easily found, And the reason is to be with your friends!~" The two concluded the song.

* * *

"And the reason is to be with your friends!" Twilight read aloud in a high voice which had all eyes on her which then made her clear her throat into her normal voice. "What?"

"You sounded just like Aunt Pinkie!" Midnight giggled to her mother.

"I did not." Twilight smiled while blushing bashfully.

"You kinda did, dear." Flash chuckled to his wife.

"So, what happens next?" a white unicorn colt with indigo mane and crystal blue eyes asked, sounding rather posh and snobbish, but seemed nice enough.

"Well, Jasper," Twilight replied before she got cut off. "The party was-"

"Ooh, Twilight, can we take a quick break?" Matches asked. "I better check on Zak and Wheezie while they're with Hugo and Penelope."

"And I gotta go refill our cocoa." Spike said.

"Fine," Twilight groaned that she had to pause one of her all-time favorite stories. "But hurry up! We're almost to the best part!"

The dragon couple then went to take their little breaks, hopefully the kids would be settled until then.

"How's the story, kiddo?" Sweetie Bell smiled to the white unicorn colt.

"I really love it so far, Aunt Sweetie," Jasper smiled to her. "I can't wait to tell Mummy all about it!"

"I'm sure she'll love to hear it," Sweetie Belle smiled before having her eyes covered playfully by a certain earth pony that had a thing for video games. "Heeeey..." she then called before laughing.

"Guess who?" The pony smirked to her.

"Hmm... Would it be my handsome husband, Button Mash?" Sweetie Belle asked with a giggle.

"Congratulations, you win!" The brown pony cheered for her.

"What do I win?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"This." The brown pony held mistletoe over the both of them and they shared a loving kiss with each other.

"Ew!" A unicorn colt cringed playfully.

"Oh, come on, Jasper, surely you don't mind me kissing your Uncle Button in front of you." Sweetie Belle cooed to her nephew.

"Whatever, kissing mares is gross..." Jasper stuck his tongue out.

"My mom and dad kiss all the time..." Strawberry Pie pouted.

"Mine too." Midnight Sparkle added in.

"My maman only kisses my papa if he 'earns it', whatever that means." Felicity shrugged.

A white colt with blue-gray mane laughed. "I have _two_ moms and they kiss all the time!"

* * *

A while later, Spike and Matches finally got back with a full cup of cocoa.

"So, how are the kids?" Spike asked his mate.

"Your sister says they're just fine," Matches smiled in relief before giggling. "Though she thinks Wheezie has your eccentric behavior."

"I guess that's a good thing." Spike said.

"Ready?" Twilight asked the dragon couple.

"We're ready." Spike and Matches answered.

Twilight looked back into her book to continue the story. " _'The party was in full swing'_..."

* * *

Snowfall, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents, and Estelle were watching inside an old fashioned home with other ponies who are happily celebrating the holiday just as Snowdash arrived.

"Snowdash!" a unicorn beamed.

"Hey, Merry." Snowdash greeted softly.

"Oh, what's the matter, darling?" Merry asked.

"Is it the egg nog? I knew I put in too much cinnamon." A pegasus frowned.

"Oh, no, the egg nog was awesome, Flutterholly," Snowdash reassured the pegasus. "I'm just mad at somepony who was complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is."

"I don't suppose that pony's name starts with 'Snow'." Merry replied.

"And ends with 'Frost'?" The pegasus named Flutterholly added in.

"Yeah, along with a new assistant she hired named Estelle Twinkletoes, who is just a filly." Snowdash said.

"Oh, my... Well, what did they say?" Merry asked.

"They said Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party, and we would all be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place," Snowdash said. "It was bad enough that Snowfall felt that way and now she just got a little pony in on it too!"

This made the crowd all around them boo which made Snowfall feel guilty about her negativity.

"Okay, maybe we did go a bit far with that." Estelle said.

"What does Snowfall think a better Equestria looks like?" Merry asked.

"Ponies working hard, learning and using their abilities for the benefit of Equeastria." Snowdash said, sounding like Snowfall herself.

This made Merry and Flutterholly giggle. Estelle and Snowfall both got startled as a snowball hit the window and where they both saw three children were having fun as they also had a snowpony.

"It looks like we've got everything on Snowfall's list right here." Merry commented.

"I think a perfect Equestria looks a lot like a Hearth's Warming Eve party." Flutterholly suggested.

* * *

The curtains then closed like a stage theater, and where Snowfall started to get tears in her eyes as well as Estelle.

"Me too! Too bad it's going to be the last one ever! Ever! Ever! Ever!" The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents said before her voice echoed slightly.

"Spirit? What do mean?" Estelle asked as both her and Snowfall started to walk right into a sudden fog.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a cold wind blowing.

"Who are _you_?" Estelle's eyes widened at the cloaked, horned figure before them.

"I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come." The cloaked, horned figure replied.

"Are you here to show us what future Hearth's Warming Eves are like?" Snowfall asked with a nervous smile.

"No, for there are no more Heath's Warming Eves for me to show." The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come answered.

"Why not?" Estelle asked, scared.

"Snowfall will succeed in erasing the holiday, as she wished." The ghost replied.

"And what happens?" Snowfall asked, feeling terrified herself.

"And w-what happens to the future in Ponyville due to me casting the same spell?" Estelle asked the same way.

"I see a cold wind blowing through, I see days neither fun nor free, I see a future caused by you, I see a path not meant to be, The future should be filled with magic, Dreams and wishes brought to life, But the days ahead are dark and tragic, No time for hope when all is strife, Whatever might have been, All the dreams that ponies share, Because of you, Snowfall Frost and Estelle Fudo, Now the future is a cold nightmare~" The ghost sang menacingly to them about their selfish desires.

Two Windigos flew past Snowfall and Estelle up in the sky and flying right up into the clouds.

"Windigos?" Snowfall and Estelle asked, concerned. "They aren't real, it's just an old filly's story."

"They are all too real, ladies, and your actions will allow them to return," The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come replied. "The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow!"

"No! We never meant for this to happen!" Snowfall cried out.

"It's true! We didn't understand!" Estelle cried out. "We didn't know how important Hearth's Warming Eve was!"

"Spirit, I haven't cast the spell yet, is there still time?!" Snowfall added. "I'M SORRY!"

"Me as well, I'm so sorry; I should have never casted that spell!" Estelle cried. "I was just so jealous of everyone else that had their own special somepony that I thought that if I didn't have one, then no one could, I should never listened to my Uncle Sombra! Please tell me that there is still a way to stop this future from happening, please! I'M SORRY FOR CASTING THE SPELL!"

Suddenly, their voices echoed and they were moved elsewhere as their eyes were shut from the stinging pain of their guilt for their heinous misdeeds. Then, somehow for them, they were transported right out of the future.

The window opened in Snowfall's shop and there were bells ringing. "There's still time!" Snowfall realized what this could only mean. She then looked behind her with a smile to tell Estelle the good news.

"Time?" The filly asked.

"Yes, there's still time for us to make things right, we gotta get to the party!" Snowfall smiled.

"Yeah!" Estelle nodded, having a feeling she would return at the end of this story.

* * *

With that, the unicorn mare and alicorn filly quickly hurried to the party to where the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents had shown them as they hoped to make it on time and where they did, luckily and thankfully enough, and where they had brought presents with them, unfortunately, they were in a hurry. As soon as they got to the building where the party was, Snowfall knocked on the front door. The door then opened.

"Oh, my." Merry sounded surprised.

'Snowfall Frost?" Flutterholly asked.

"Estelle and I hoped we weren't too late for the party." Snowfall said sheepishly.

"We brought presents." Estelle added the same way before using her magic to levitate the presents they both brought.

There was then a record-needle scratch heard from nowhere.

Snowdash gave out a spit-take as she saw how generous her superior was behaving. "Boss?!"

"I was wrong earlier, about Hearth's Warming Eve," Snowfall smiled gently. "It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often: our friends."

"Yeah, so we brought you all gifts." Estelle said, levitating one of their gifts over to Snowdash.

"Wow," Snowdash smiled and ripped hers open to see what it could be. "Dragon toenail? Uh... Thanks?"

"We were in a hurry," Snowfall replied apologetically. "I'll do better next time."

"Ha. You kidding? No one's ever given me dragon toenail before!" Snowdash then suddenly smiled. "It's awesome! Now come get some egg nog!"

Estelle was about to join them, but then felt a something pulling her towards the door, telling her it was time for her to go. "Oh, no, I don't wanna leave yet, please, noooooo!" she cried out as she was being pulled out the door against her own free will.

* * *

" _'And from then on, it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest. The End'._ " Twilight concluded her narration as she closed the book.

The kids cheered and clapped for Twilight since she read the book.

"Read it again, read it again!" Flurry Heart begged.

"Maybe next time." Twilght smiled gently to her biological niece.

Then out of nowhere, Estelle appeared back in Twilight's castle.

"That was a wonderful story, Aunt Twilight." Jasper smiled.

The other ponies smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It was more of an experience for me..." Estelle said, feeling a little dizzy.

A clock then tolled some times which caught everyone's attention.

"Well, it sounds like it's everypony's bedtime." Twilight remarked.

"Aww!" The kids pouted before a sudden gust of wind with the snow blow stronger blew the window open.

They then instantly shivered.

"Goodness!" Flash panicked at the cold breezes.

Twilight began to use all of her magic just to close the windows.

"I-I have to go." Estelle said, about to go out and try to cast a counter spell.

"Estelle, no, it's freezing out, you could capture death out there." Mo held her daughter back, grabbing onto her tail.

"Mom, let go!" Estelle yelped.

"Why do you need to go out there anyway?" Mo asked.

"BECAUSE THE WINDIGOS ARE COMING, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Estelle cried.

"The Windigos are coming?!" Twilight asked.

The other kids gasped and screamed, running around in fear, crying for their moms and dads to come protect them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to summon them with the same spell Snowfall Frost almost cast; I was just jealous." Estelle frowned as tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"Spike, Matches, get the little ones to the shelter," Twilight said to the dragon couple. "We grown-ups have some work to do."

"Aw, Mother, let us help!" Midnight pouted.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but your mother is right," Flash said to their daughter. "It's best that you kids stay away, you could get seriously hurt."

"But we want to help!" Jasper told them.

"Jasper, you should stay with the others, this could get risky, we'll talk about this later." Sweetie Belle told her nephew.

"But-" The kids said.

"Come on, guys, let's get you settled in." Spike said to the young fillies and colts.

"Go along, Estelle." Mo said to her daughter.

* * *

Estelle frowned with tears in her eyes as she was ushered with the other kids. As soon as all the kids, the pets, and Pokemon were all placed in a room for safety, the adults all went out to fight off the Windigos. Cheese Sandwich decided to stay and chaperon the little ones as the adults were off. Strawberry Pie clung to him as she watched Pinkie Pie go with the others. Pumpkin was wailing while Pound tried to calm his sister down.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't gotten jealous, then I wouldn't have listened to Uncle Sombra and cast the spell." Estelle frowned.

"What is wrong, Estelle?" Felicity asked her cousin.

"Felicity, this is all my fault," Estelle cried. "It was me who summoned the Windigos and cast a spell in the Castle of the Two Sisters! Uncle Sombra told me to do it!"

"Maman told me to never listen to this King Sombra..." Felicity frowned.

"Well, Dad never told me or Akito or Vincent about him," Estelle frowned. "Now it's up to me to fix the problem I caused."

"Estelle, you cannot," Felicity told her. "It is too dangerous for us little ones, we have to stay with Monsieur Fromage Sandwich."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing; we've got to go and help them defeat the Windigos." Flurry Heart said.

"I've caused this, I have to do it." Estelle insisted.

"Oh, you shouldn't do it alone..." A pegasus filly with wonky eyes said. "We should go with you."

"Yeah, who says kid power isn't as strong as grown-up power?" Pound asked as he flexed one of his hoof muscles.

"Pound's right." Akito responded the same way.

"Of when this is over, we should see which one of us is strongest." Pound smiled at Akito.

"You're so on." Akito smirked to the male Cake twin.

Pound chuckled. "Nopony can beat me in hoof-wrestling."

"We'll find out which one of you is strongest after we all defeat the Windigos." Pumpkin said.

"Yeah, yeah." Pound replied.

"Daddy, what if Mama doesn't come back?" Strawberry Pie sniffled.

"Yes, she will." Cheese Sandwich assured his daughter.

"Come on, we better go out there now and help defeat the Windigos." Vincent said.

* * *

The others nodded and found a way to escape the childrens' shelter.

"I know your parents might get mad at me, but you kids are right, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Cheese Sandwich said.

"Thanks, Uncle Cheese." Midnight smiled to the orange earth stallion.

Cheese Sandwich smiled back before helping the children get out of the shelter and out the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry, guys, I gotta bolt with Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo told her parents as she expanded her fully grown wings.

"We understand, dear." AK Yearling said.

"Go ahead." The Canterlot guard added in with a smile.

Scootaloo hugged her parents, then flapped her wings and flew off with the others to face the Windigos.

* * *

An older Apple Bloom was rushing with her husband as they were going to join in.

"Applejack, y'all stay right there, we'll be right back, let us know if anything happens!" Apple Bloom called to her older sister who was in late stages of pregnancy herself.

"Alright, but be careful!" Applejack called out, concerned for her younger sister's well-being.

"Don't worry, Ah will!" Apple Bloom promised as she kept running. "Come on, dear, let's go."

The stallion nodded to her as they were on their way.

"Granny Smith, if yer up there with Mom and Dad, please let them get out safely..." Applejack looked up to the sky with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Granny Smith and your parents are going to watch over them every step of the way." Applejack's husband assured her.

Applejack sniffled and hugged him. "My little sister's all grown up!"

* * *

The adult ponies were up against the Windigos now, unknowing that the little ponies were with them.

"This will be the first time any of us have ever faced the Windigos." Twilight told everyone that was there.

Flash gulped slightly. "Yep... And just to think, I had nightmares about these guys when I was a colt."

"We can defeat them, I just know it." Patch said.

"How though?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah." Mo added.

"I have no idea..." Atticus admitted.

"We're dead..." Cherry face-hoofed.

"We have to sing!" Estelle called out, remembering something from the history of how Hearth's Warming Eve was made.

"Sing?" The others asked.

"Guys, think of the story Aunt Twilight told us," Estelle reminded them. "We have to sing, it's the only way to help!"

"What are you kids doing here?" Cherry crossly asked, walking over to the children. "You're supposed to be with Cheese Sandwich!"

"And they are!" Cheese Sandwich told her.

"We couldn't just be in the castle while you all fought off the Windigos." Vulpix said.

"It might be dangerous..." Mo wasn't sure.

"Pretty please with sugar, ice cream, and a cherry on top?" Eloise got into a begging position.

"Please let us help, please!" Estelle begged.

"It's dangerous for children to get involved." Scootaloo said as she flew down to the others then.

Teddy began to use his own version of puppy dog eyes.

Cherry leaned over the Teddiursa harshly. "No." she sharply said sounding bitterly icy towards the Pokemon.

"Please let us help, Maman." Felicity begged.

"You could get hurt..." Cherry warned her daughter.

Simon jumped onto his mother's back and held a knife against her throat.

"Simon, down!" Cherry glared.

"We might as well let them join in to help us defeat the Windigos." Atticus said.

"And what if they get hurt?" Cherry prompted.

"Better to have them help than have them stick around and do nothing." Atticus suggested.

"Well, don't dillydally, we have work to do!" Forte sounded serious himself.

"Yes, sir!" The kids, pets, and Pokémon saluted.

"Positions!" Forte told the others.

The kids went to their respective parents/guardians as the Windigos emerged from the clouds and blew the harshly cold winds.

"So, what are we supposed to sing?" Pumpkin asked.

"We have to sing a Chris-I mean Hearth's Warming Carol." Estelle suggested.

"Of course, that should send them packing." An older Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh, I dunno..." Scootaloo was nervous about singing. "Remember the talent show when me, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom were in school?"

"Yes, we remember." Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Come on, Squirt, you gotta at least try." Rainbow Dash encouraged her little sister figure.

"Well, okay, I'll try." Scootaloo said.

"I wish Daddy were here..." Pumpkin pouted.

"Same here..." Pound pouted back.

"Alright, let's try this together then..." Jasper said, trying to muster all of his courage.

The Windigos started to get closer and closer.

"What should we sing?" Midnight asked nervously.

"That's easy, the Hearth's Warming Carol." Flurry Heart said.

"I sure hope this works..." Strawberry said to herself.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

* * *

The Windigos began to swarm in.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents, Some take you by surprise, A story shared by your good friends, That makes your spirits rise~" Estelle began the song. "Sometimes you just let go of the past, Enjoy the present while it lasts, And really it's not that much to ask, With good friends by your side, Now it's time to celebrate~"

This caused the Windigos to stop in mid-air and start screaming in pain.

"It's working!" the Pokemon cheered. "Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again~" they then sang together.

The Windigos screamed out of pain again.

"I feel bad for hurting them, but it's the only way." Fluttershy sighed.

"Keep singing." Discord said.

"I'm so sorry..." Fluttershy said to the Windigos, then took a deep breath as she sang herself which won her Discord's heart. "All together, feeling great, Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again~"

The Windigos screamed in pain once again.

"Can hardly wait, We'll party 'til late, Our favorite date~" Starlight sang.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a-,Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve,Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!~" Everyone sang all together which caused the Windigos began to scream out of pain before somehow being teleported out of Ponyville.

"Are they gone...?" Strawberry Pie shivered.

"And they're outta there!" Cheese Sandwich called like a baseball umpire.

This caused everyone to cheer.

* * *

"Oh, we did it!" Flurry Heart jumped in the sky and did a perfect spin with her alicorn wings. "I knew we could!"

"Now, how's about we get you kids to bed?" Shining Armor smiled.

"Aww!" The kids groaned.

"Come on, children, inside you go." Rarity said.

All the kids were almost about to get inside.

"Estelle, we would like to have a word with you." Mo said as she and the other adults looked firm.

"Um, tomorrow morning?" Estelle smiled sheepishly.

" _Now_!" The adults told her firmly.

Estelle gulped nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

Estelle was going to be with the adults in the throne room for them to talk alone. The kids looked curious.

"Come along, dears, let's get you ready for bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Rarity reminded the young fillies and colts.

"Yes, Ms. Rarity/Aunt Rarity/Mum!" The kids replied.

The white unicorn mare smiled as she sent them to bed.

Estelle bowed her head as she joined the adults in the throne room and she took her seat in front of them. "I'm really sorry, everybody."

"Estelle, what were you thinking?" Spike asked. "You could have got rid of Hearth's Warming Eve for good, and could have caused everypony their lives."

"I-I know..." Estelle looked up. "I'm sorry, but... I was just... Upset..."

"About what?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Nothing..." Estelle looked away.

"Estelle..." Mo started.

"It's nothing!" Estelle didn't want to say the real reason just yet.

"Estelle, it's okay for you to tell us why you did it." Matches said.

"I don't wanna..." Estelle stared at the floor.

"Estelle Monique Fudo!" Atticus and Mo called sharply.

Estelle flinched, both inside and out. The dreaded full name ultimatum. "I-I was just jealous!" she then confessed with tears in her eyes.

"Jealous?" Twilight asked. "Jealous of what?"

"Akito, Vincent, and Felicity..." Estelle sighed. "They all have somebody and I don't..."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Akito has Emi... Vincent has Jenny... Even Felicity has Chip..." Estelle explained. "I don't have anybody!"

"Ohh." Pinkie Pie frowned.

Estelle broke down into tears and started to cry.

"Oh, Estelle, honey..." Mo walked over and held out a frontal hoof for her daughter. "It's okay... You'll find your special somebody omeday."

"NO!" Estelle stomped her hoof. "I don't wanna find my special somebody someday! I want my special somebody NOW! It's not fair that everyone else has theirs except for me! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not faaaair!" she then threw a tantrum.

"Oh, sweetie..." Mo looked worried.

Cherry emerged from the crowd and glared down to her niece. "I used to be just like you, Estelle."

"Y-You were?" Estelle sniffled.

"Indeed..." Cherry nodded, then looked to Atticus and Mo. "I'd like to have a chat with your daughter alone."

"Well, I don't know if that's such a good-" Mo sounded anxious about that option, knowing how Cherry could be.

"We better let her talk with Estelle alone." Atticus said.

"Um, well... Alright..." Mo agreed then.

The others then let the mare and young filly alone.

* * *

"I used to be just like you, Estelle," Cherry sat in front of her niece. "When your father met your mother, I always had this secret fear that he would forget all about me and I didn't have a boyfriend of my own."

"But did you start dating Uncle Forte?" Estelle asked.

"Actually, Estelle, your uncle and I grew closer in a much different way..." Cherry started to remember.

* * *

 **Flashback**

We see the high school graduation with everyone throwing their caps in the air.

Cherry was sitting alone until she saw Forte come in a form closer to her age and he had a tiny black box in the palm of his hand. "You here to kill me and end my miserable excuse of a life?" she then asked, bitterly folding her arms after her failed suicide attempt.

"A-A-Actually, I wanted to ask you something..." Forte sounded nervous for the first time in his life. "We've known each other for a long time, we even seem to have a lot in common, I've always had this soft spot for you, and-"

"Well, **OUT WITH IT!** " Cherry glared. "I don't have all day!"

"Um, I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out." Forte said.

"Go out where?" Cherry asked.

"You know... On a date... And then maybe..." Forte opened the box to show a silver ring with a skull top. "Marry me?"

"What did you say...?" Cherry's eyes glowed at the ring in surprise.

"Marry me, will you?" Forte asked.

Cherry glanced up at him. "Why would you want to marry me?"

"You drive me insane..." Forte grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a standing position. "Without you, I would be nothing... As cheesy and cliche as it sounds, but you've made me a better person.. You were the only one who really paid attention to me... I became a father figure to your son and he loves me just the same. But I want you to understand, if I can't have you..." he then took out a sharp blade and held it to her throat in a threatening position. "Nobody can..."

"Wait a minute, he threatened you to marry him because if he couldn't have you, then no one could?" Estelle's voice said, interrupting the story.

"Yes, he wanted to kill me if he couldn't have me," Cherry replied as she narrated. "I thought about the times we've been through together... How he actually sacrificed himself for me... How he had protected me... Mushy stuff like that... He started to count down as I took a smoke and right before he could cut me and end my life once and for all, I uttered the words 'I do', and then we went to France."

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"France?" Estelle wondered.

"Our honeymoon." Cherry replied.

"Aw! How romantic." Estelle smiled.

"If you can call it that..." Cherry shrugged. "Just think about it, Estelle, you have your whole life to wait for your special someone..."

"But... I wanna know who he is and when I'll meet him..." Estelle pried.

"I know, I know, I've been there myself," Cherry replied. "When we had a magic mirror in our Magic Training class as a guest speaker, he wouldn't even tell me who my soulmate would be."

"Sounds like he was being selfish," Estelle said. "Maybe Drell can tell me."

"Okay, have fun with that." Cherry smiled peacefully.

"Could you take me to him?" Estelle requested.

Cherry hid a dark smirk since the tables had turned lately and now she scared Drell worse than Atticus could when they were teenagers. "Sure... I could take you to him... Just let me tell your parents first before we do go."

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

Cherry laughed rather maliciously. Estelle glanced at her aunt.

"Oh, um, I just remembered a funny joke your Aunt Pinkie told me." Cherry covered up sheepishly.

"Uh-huh..." Estelle nodded, uncomfortably.

"Do you understand, Estelle?" Cherry asked then. "I know you want a special somebody, but you can't force them to come to you. You might meet him today, you might meet him tomorrow, you might meet him three years from now. Only time will be able to tell and Cupid knows who your Valentine is, but you can't rush these things."

"I know, but I just want to know." Estelle said.

"I know, but don't worry, he'll come to you soon..." Cherry tried to soothe her niece.

"Thanks, Aunt Cherry," Estelle smiled. "So are we still going to go see Drell?"

"I'll talk it over with your parents." Cherry replied.

"I hope they say yes..." Estelle sighed softly, but kept her smile.

"We'll just see." Cherry agreed.

* * *

The rest of the adults began to wait for Cherry and or Estelle to come out. The two then came out. Mo and Atticus smiled in relief that Estelle was smiling and was probably feeling better now.

"Atticus. Mo. I would like to speak with you alone." Cherry said.

"Yes, Cherry." Atticus and Mo nodded.

Estelle then went over to Twilight and Flash Sentry. "May I get some sleep with the others now?" she then asked as she bowed to the royal couple.

"Of course you may." Twilight said.

Estelle then let out a tiny yawn. "Good night..." she then went off to where the other young ones were sleeping.

Twilight and Flash smiled to her, feeling glad that all was resolved, at least for now...

"As you can probably guess, your daughter is anxious to know her true love." Cherry said to Atticus and Mo.

"Yes, we guessed that." Mo nodded.

"She'd like to see Drell." Cherry then said.

"I think it would be great for her to see him too." Atticus said.

"We'll wait until sometime after the holiday though," Cherry said. "This is our first Hearth's Warming."

"The day after Hearth's Warming it is." Atticus said.

"Agreed..." Cherry nodded, then went off. "Okay, you guys need to get some sleep, it's late."

Atticus and Mo nodded as they went into the guest bedroom.

 _'And I can't wait until the day after the holiday.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Mostly everyone went to sleep that night.

* * *

The sun then slowly raised outside of the Equestrian kingdom.

"It's Hearth's Warming..." Strawberry whispered, then laughed as she got out of her bed. "Wake up, everybody, it's Hearth's Warming! Mommy, Daddy, it's Hearth's Warming!"

"We know, we know." Pinkie Pie giggled.

Strawberry Pie's laughter echoed down the halls as she rushed to find her presents as was a Pie family tradition on this holiday. Everyone else joined in, not wanting to miss the fun of opening presents.

"Ready to go down?" Cherry asked, tiredless.

"Might as well..." Forte sighed.

Cherry and Forte then got out of their useless bed and walked together to meet he others downstairs. All the kids began to get to their presents first and were ready to open them. The adults came to watch their children and smiled.

"Mommy, I found my presents!" Strawberry dashed to Pinkie.

"That's great, Strawberry." Pinkie smiled.

Strawberry beamed and giggled.

"So then open up your presents." Pinkie smiled.

Strawberry then joined the other little ponies in present opening.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what I got." Midnight said.

"I hope I have something shiiiiinnnyyyy~" Flurry Heart giggled.

All the kids began to open up their presents to see what they got. The adults happily watched as the kids got presents of what ever they had always wanted. Midnight was given a new book, Strawberry was given party supplies, Jasper was given a bedazzled cape, Flurry Heart was given a toy scepter to play 'Princess' with, Felicity was given a new dress, and Simon was given something that looked like a bazooka.

"A bazooka?" The kids asked, a little scared.

Simon grinned darkly as he carried the weapon.

"Uh, let's check on what we got." Akito suggested his siblings.

"I got a coloring book." Vincent said.

"I got a Hardy Boys book." Akito said.

"I got a ballerina book." Estelle smiled.

All eyes then landed on Twilight as those presents were book themed.

"I couldn't resist." Twilight shrugged innocently.

This made a few of the others laugh.

"Of course..." Spike nearly deadpanned to his alicorn friend.

The Fudo siblings began to open more of their presents since they had a feeling that most were from their parents.

* * *

"What a wonderful holiday..." Matches smiled up to her mate.

"It sure is." Spike smiled back.

"Please tell me y'all guys are staying for dinner..." Apple Bloom said to the visitors from outside of Equestria. "I'm makin' somethin' with Granny Smith and my mama's old recipes."

"Of course we're staying." Mo said.

"Whoo-wee!" Apple Bloom cheered with a smile.

The others chuckled to her.

* * *

After present opening, the kids were playing with their presents and hanging around.

Estelle came up to her father's best friend since childhood. "Aunt Cherry, when can we see Drell?"

"I'll have a word with him, dear." Cherry promised.

"Thank you." Estelle smiled.

Cherry smirked darkly as her eyes slit slightly.

* * *

Apple Bloom was now pacing nervously because Applejack was supposed to come by with her husband, but they were running a little late. "Oh, you don't suppose the windigos got 'em, do ya?"

"Ah'm sure they're fine, AB." the stallion said to his loved one.

"Let's sing some carols to pass the time." Button Mash suggested as he then played a small tune on the piano at first which then made Sweetie Belle sing to everypony.

"I'm sure they're alright." Scootaloo said.

"Ah sure hope so..." Apple Bloom sighed, very worried for her big sister and brother-in-law who stayed at the farm due to a personal emergency.

Sweetie Belle halted the song and decided to comfort Apple Bloom with Scootaloo. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, comfort their best friend forever."

"Forever." Scootaloo added with a nod.

Apple Bloom smiled softly to her best friends since fillyhood. The front doors were then opened to show an older Applejack with her husband.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom called. "We were gettin' worried!"

"Sorry about bein' late, there was just a lot of snow outside." Applejack said.

Apple Bloom nuzzled against her big sister.

Applejack smiled. "We didn't miss anythin', did we?"

"Not yet, but Sweetie Belle was just about to sing some carols for us." Button Mash replied.

"Great." Caramel smiled.

"Now, as I was doing..." Button Mash said before tuning the piano.

"I wonder what carol he's gonna go with?" Mo whispered.

Sweetie Belle smiled to Button Mash as she then began singing a lovely carol which gathered everypony around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Meanwhile in the Supernatural Realm..._**

Cherry was in her human form and glared to a sign that said Drell was away for the holidays. "Drell, come out, I know you're in there! I can smell your blood!"

"Dang it!" Drell's voice complained before unlocking the door.

Cherry hid a smirk as she rubbed her fingertips together.

Drell opened the door and looked down to her as he was still a lot bigger and taller than her and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"Estelle's true love." Cherry demanded.

"I knew this day would come," Drell sighed. "Bring her here, and I'll give her a description of her true love."

"You can't tell me who her true love is going to be?" Cherry sounded bitter.

"It's a jock teenager named Lee Clark that she'll meet in the future when she and her family move." Drell said.

"Move?" Cherry asked.

"I'm not saying anymore..." Drell said, turning his back on her and crossed his arms. "I don't wish to spoil the future."

"You can tell me..." Cherry replied, grabbing his shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Drell said. "Just don't tell Estelle."

"Okay." Cherry said.

"I mean it, Cherry," Drell gripped her by her collar. "Don't tell Estelle!"

"Okay." Cherry said.

"Good." Drell said before bringing out his crystal ball.

"Lee Clark, huh?" Cherry asked about Estelle's future soulmate.

"Yeah, and this is what he looks like." Drell said as the crystal ball began to show them.

Cherry adjusted her glasses to take a look. "Charming little fellow."

The boy they saw looked athletic and strong and had auburn colored hair that seems to be in the style of a flat top. He had pale blue (and sometimes grey) eyes, wore a red short sleeved shirt with a white "W" on it, burgundy colored pants, red shoes and a red and white wrist band.

"Remember, don't tell Estelle..." Drell said.

"That just makes me want to..." Cherry smirked, then zipped off.

"CHERRY!" Drell yelled, running after her.

Cherry laughed as she was going to tell Estelle anyway.

Drell took out a powder and poured it into the palm of his hand. "Oh, Cherry?~"

"What?" Cherry looked back before stepping back into the portal.

Drell blew the powder in her face.

Cherry coughed. "Ugh... What was I doing?" she then asked as her memory and information about Lee Clark was now erased.

"Do you remember what you were gonna do?" Drell asked.

"I came here for something...?" Cherry felt lost. "I'm not sure what though."

"You were about to go get Estelle after I agreed I would give her a description of her true love." Drell said.

"I was sure there was something else..." Cherry replied.

"Happy Holidays." Drell smiled.

"Oh, Happy Holidays, Drell." Cherry replied.

Drell then closed his door to wait for Cherry to come back with Estelle. Cherry walked through the portal as she was in her Equestrian form once more.

* * *

"This was our best Hearth's Warming ever!" Vincent cheered.

"It's yer only Hearth's Warming ever, SugarCube." Applejack chuckled before groaning slightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Applejack!" the others gasped.

"Is it the foal?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Nah, it can't be..." Applejack winced. "Doc said it ain't due for another month!"

"Well, I think the foal might think otherwise." Caramel said.

"No, no, it can't be, Ah-" Applejack winced before her green eyes widened and there was a splash of water in the middle of the floor.

"Ew, Aunt Applejack, use the toilet!" Flurry Heart grimaced.

"No, her water broke!" Midnight glared at her childish, yet older cousin.

"Someone get the doctor!" Atticus called out.

"Oh, sweet Celestia!" Applejack panicked. "What do Ah do? WHAT DO AH DO?!"

"Allow me to help." Discord poofed himself by the orange earth mare's side.

"You're a doctor?" Akito asked.

"I can be anything I want," Discord said before poofing into a fireman's jacket with a red hat. "Now I'm a fire chief!" he then poofed into a scientist. "Now I'm a mad scientist with a time machine!" he then poofed into a clown outfit. "Now, I'm-"

" _Ah'm_ gonna be one sore mother if **Y'ALL DON'T _HELP_ ME!**" Applejack grabbed him by his collar, looking very aggressive as she was about to have a baby right now.

"I think she needs a doctor right now." Vincent said, scared.

Discord smiled nervously, then became a doctor. "Come along, Applejack, I'll help you."

"Ya better," Applejack glared. "Yer just lucky Big Mac ain't here to knock some sense into ya!"

"Well, just think of it this way; at least we're here to witness this beautiful moment." Pinkie Pie suggested with a nervous smile.

The only response a few second later once Applejack and Discord were in a hospital room made by magic of Discord himself, the only response was Applejack's scream.

"Now, now, just relax, Applejack," Discord said to the country mare. "It's gonna be alright."

"ALRIGHT, HOW IS IT GONNA BE _ALRIGHT_?!" Applejack yelled right in the draconequus's face. "PINKIE PIE SAID THIS WOULD BE A WONDERFUL MOMENT, BUT RIGHT NOW, IT FEELS MORE LIKE A NIGHTMARE!"

Discord cleaned the inside of his ear with his claw. "Now, now, let's handle this like civilized folk."

"Ah'll show _you_ civilized..." Applejack growled. "Ah could've been with mah family and now Ah'm about to have my foal right here on Hearth's Warming!"

"Children, please look away." Rarity suggested.

The kids nodded in agreement. It was like this for the first few hours: Applejack yelling at Discord.

* * *

Soon enough, the contractions started and now Applejack was about to have her foal delivered, and where luckily, the kids and Scruffy and Dot and Snow White and the Pokemon all had their eyes covered. The screaming and crying lasted for what felt like the longest time. Apple Bloom was pacing around anxiously for her big sister. They soon heard the sound of an infant baby crying.

Apple Bloom gasped in delight. "The newest Apple in the tree!"

"Huh?" The Fudo siblings asked in confusion.

"Must be a family thing..." Felicity shrugged.

"Family may come in." Discord smiled to the others to meet the newest member of the Apple family.

Apple Bloom and Timber and their son and daughter came into the room.

"Come along." Discord told the couple.

The little colt and filly were the most excited.

"Oh, I can't wait to see our new baby cousin." The colt smiled.

"Was it a colt or a filly?!" The filly beamed. "Was it a colt or a filly?! I gotta know, I GOTTA KNOW!"

"We'll find out soon." Timber chuckled.

"Aww..." The filly pouted out of impatience.

Apple Bloom came in first as she was just as anxious and eager as her daughter to meet the newest Apple in the family.

"Ready to meet your nephew?" Applejack smiled at Apple Bloom.

"Yup." Apple Bloom smiled back to her big sister.

They soon came over to Applejack to see the newborn colt.

"Aww~" the four cooed to the newest addition to their family.

The colt looked a lot like a male version of his mother as he appeared to suck on his frontal hoof as many newborn ponies did.

"Aw, he's so cute!" The filly smiled.

"Careful now." Applejack smiled to her niece and nephew as she allowed them to take a look at their new cousin.

"What's his name?" Apple Bloom smiled.

"Li'l Fritter." Applejack smiled back.

"Hewwo, Widdle Fwittah, you wanna pway?" the filly cooed, holding out her hooves to her baby cousin.

The baby colt soon held her hoof and where he seemed to be really strong.

"Ooh, he's a strong youngin, Auntie Applejack." the filly commented.

"Ah'm not surprised, he'll be a great apple bucker someday." Applejack chuckled.

"He sure will be." Caramel smiled.

* * *

Soon enough, Applejack was coming out with her foal so he could meet his new family up close. Everyone soon went in awe once they saw the new family member.

"Hi there!" Pinkie grinned to the colt as she held out a birthday cake without candles in it. "Happy Birthday!"

"He's so cute." Estelle smiled.

The colt smiled halfway up to everyone staring at him, and where it didn't seem like anything could ruin the moment. Estelle smiled as she seemed to forget why she was so upset earlier.

After the festivities, Cherry decided that since all of the festivities were over, it was a good time for her to bring Estelle to Drell.

"I'm taking your daughter." Cherry said to Atticus and Mo.

"Yes, Cherry." Atticus and Mo nodded back.

Cherry then walked to Estelle and took her with her as they became human again as they crossed dimensions to see the infamous warlock.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it into the office of Drell. Skippy was about to eat a sandwich.

"Skippy, is Drell here?" Cherry asked, walking over which startled the feeble warlock slightly since she was a lot more dark and dangerous now that she was older.

"You okay?" Estelle asked Skippy.

Skippy pointed nervously to Cherry.

"Is Drell here or not?!" Cherry grabbed him by his tie.

Skippy choked slightly and pointed to the door anxiously.

"Thank you." Cherry said as she let go of his tie.

Skippy breathed in relief and then quickly ate his sandwich before it could be taken away from him. Cherry broke into the office door with Estelle beside her.

"Hey, no one's allowed in without an-" Drell glared but then looked nervous. "Erm, Cherry, hello..."

"Hi, Drell." Estelle smiled.

"Hello..." Drell smiled nervously. "Cherry, you look well, how're your parents?"

"Probably dead." Cherry replied since she hadn't seen her parents since she was in high school.

"Oh! Um... Right... erm... What can I do you for?" Drell asked.

"You don't remember?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

"Oh, wait, you two are here because I'm going to be giving Estelle a description of her true love." Drell said.

"Alright, ready to see the description of your true love?" Drell asked Estelle as he brought out his crystal ball.

"Yes, sir..." Estelle replied.

"I know this is hard, but you have to be patient," Drell gently patted her on the head. "Trust me, I had to wait a whole century for the right girl... I lost her once and it wasn't my fault."

"Didn't you leave her at the altar?" Estelle asked, having known about the warlock's history with Hilda Spellman as she was told the story.

"Your father's told about that story, hasn't he?" Drell asked.

"I did." Cherry smirked.

Drell growled at her, then took a deep breath. "All right, Estelle, carefully take this and take a look into the future."

Estelle took the crystal ball to take a look at her future soulmate, and where she saw herself as a teenage girl with a shadowy figure who looked strong. "I'll be a teenager?" she then asked.

"Yes, you'll be in high school." Drell replied.

"He looks like my Knight in Shining Armor~" Estelle blushed as she saw the shadowed figure was big and strong who could probably protect her from anything. She could see that he could and did all sorts of sports, especially football.

"Ooh, I guess you're a sporty girl." Drell chuckled.

"I guess I am." Estelle smiled. She then looked closer as she wanted to see this boy's face.

Unfortunately, the image was blurry.

"Can't you fix the image?" Estelle pouted.

"I'm sorry, Estelle, but my Uncle Emmett always said that you shouldn't know too much about your own destiny." Cherry replied.

"Dang it." Estelle pouted.

Cherry then handed the crystal ball back to Drell so he could put it back in place.

"Any other questions?" Drell asked Estelle.

"How old do I get when I meet my true love?" Estelle asked.

"At least thirteen or fourteen." Drell replied.

"But that's 100 years from now!" Estelle over reacted.

"Just wait." Drell said.

Estelle sighed. "Okay..."

"Any other questions, my dear?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, how come you're scared of Aunt Cherry?" Estelle then replied.

"Um, I think I have a casserole in the oven." Drell stammered nervously.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, tell me." Estelle smirked.

"Cherry...?" Drell shivered nervously.

"One day, I finally stood up to him," Cherry told her niece. "I had enough of his bull crap, so I snapped at him, and he never picked on me ever again."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Drell hid behind his desk. "You can go now, Cherry."

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Drell~" Cherry smirked as she took Estelle's hand and they went back to Equestria.

"Thank you, Aunt Cherry." Estelle smiled.

"You understand now, sweetie?" Cherry asked softly.

"Good girl." Cherry replied.

They were then back in Equestria. As word got out about Applejack's baby, Cherry wrote a letter to Las Pegasus for a certain somepony she was rather close with outside of the Mane Six. Soon enough, it was time to go back to Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

"It was really great having you guys," Twilight smiled. "Especially with reading that story all together."

"Even if you used your Pinkie Pie voice." Atticus teased.

"I did not." Twilight smiled bashfully.

Atticus chuckled before hugging Twilight. Mo and Forte then came to also hug the lavender alicorn.

"Where's Cherry?" Twilight asked.

"She had to make a stop to Las Pegasus." Atticus replied.

"Must be visiting an old friend." Mo said.

* * *

 ** _In Las Pegasus..._**

Cherry was walking around until she ran into a bigger stallion. "Oh! Hi, Pen... Is Stellar near by?"

"I think he's in the hotel." Pen said as he had a scarf on and appeared to have presents for small children with him. "Want me to walk you to him?"

"I just wanna say goodbye." Cherry replied.

"Okay." Pen said.

Cherry and Pen then walked together.

"Oh, there he is." Cherry said as she spotted the magician stallion in the lobby, about to check out and she ran to see him.

Stellar smiled, he then looked over and saw Cherry coming which surprised him.

"Cherry?" Stellar asked out of surprise.

Cherry soon stopped and backed up slightly since their noses were right in each other.

"Why, I haven't seen you in a long time," Stellar smiled before sighing. "I remember when Fluttershy and Applejack came here for a Friendship Emergency, but you didn't come with them..."

"I'm sorry, but I was too busy at my own home to do anything." Cherry apologized.

"I understand." Stellar said.

"Been ages..." Cherry agreed. "Hey, maybe sometime, you and I could-"

A pegasus mare came up beside Stellar and he smiled to her and the two soon kissed each other right on the lips.

"Uh, who is this?" Cherry asked, referring to the mare.

"Hi there!" the mare smiled.

"This is Star Catcher." Stellar introduced. "My fiancee."

"When did you two...?" Cherry began to ask.

"We met after a show one night and we just kinda hit it off," Stellar smiled. "We're getting married in the summer."

"Isn't that nice?" Star Catcher added in.

Cherry forced a smile. "Fantastic!"

"You're not jealous, are you?" Pen asked.

"N-No, why would I be?" Cherry smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I better get back to the others!"

Pen then stomped his front hoof down on her tail to keep her from going anywhere. "Yeah, I'm not buying it." The magician stallion then said.

"Lemme go!" Cherry begged.

"Tell me the truth." Pen said.

"I am!" Cherry yelped as her wings fluttered out so she could fly away.

"Fine." Pen said before he let go of her tail.

Cherry's wings made her zip and hit the wall and she slowly slid down. She then shook herself back to normal and sighed. "Why should I be jealous? I'm married with my own family." Which reminder her that her family was going to be going back to the human world and were waiting for her. She then took a deep breath. Maybe she still had a bit of a crush on Stellar, but she was a married woman with children of her own now. She looked back to see Stellar happy with the pegasus mare, so she smiled sincerely for the first time in years, and then went to fly off to meet the others so they could go back to the human world.

Pen shook his head with a smirk and he took the bag of presents to see a mare for himself with a young filly and a colt which were his own children. "Ho, Ho, Ho!" Pen called out, acting like Santa once he got to his wife and kids.

"Hello." the mare smirked.

"Daddy!" the filly and colt ran over to Pen.

Pen laughed as he then brought out a bag of presents just for them. "Happy Hearth's Warming!"

"Yay!" The filly and colt cheered.

The mare smirked as she came over to Pen.

"Hello, dear." Pen smiled.

The mare gestured up to show mistletoe.

"Ohh." Pen smirked.

The mare then tackled Pen and gave him a kiss while pinning him down.

"Eeeewww!" the filly and colt called out and giggled.

* * *

Cherry soon got back to the others

"There you are," Atticus said. "Where were you just now?"

"Just getting used to my new wings." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Well, anyway, we'll be going to The Plaza." Mo said.

The ponies waved goodbye to their friends as they came through the portal to take them out of Equestria.

* * *

As they came out and into the most famous hotel in all of New York City, they heard Darla's scream of pain.

"Darla!" Atticus gasped since she was his little sister after all.

Darla groaned loudly and screamed as she squeezed Urchin's hand with tears in her eyes. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HURT SO BAD?!"

"Now, now, now, Darla, it'll be all right," Nanny soothed. "I've called Dr. Hadley and he's agreed to take care of you without an appointment from Eloise."

"Looks like the baby couldn't wait." Urchin said.

"You all right, Urchin?" Nanny asked.

"I'll be fine." Urchin smiled weakly as Darla gripped his hand, he may had been very strong, but Darla had a pretty good grip for going into labor.

Atticus and the others soon came in. Darla screamed louder than she had ever done before.

"Wow, last time I heard her scream like that, she was calling for Max." Cherry groaned as she covered her ears.

"I wish we had ear plugs." Akito added.

Atticus rushed over to Darla. "Darla, are you okay?"

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Darla yelled right at him.

"What can I do? It's not like I can just wish it out like when Timmy and Annabelle wished Poof out of Cosmo." Atticus said.

"Besides, there are no fairies or genies in the hotel." Nanny replied as she wasn't a stranger to the magical world since she was apart of this family.

"Did I hear someone say wish?" An older Annabelle smiled as she appeared.

"Annabelle..." Darla whispered. "Is that you?"

"Long time no see, Darla," Annabelle smiled back. "How are you?"

Darla then screamed out.

"Oops, sorry, I wasn't thinking," Annabelle smiled nervously at that. "Anyway, did I hear someone say the words 'I wish'?" she then asked.

"You sure did." Atticus smiled to his little sister's old friend.

"Well, I need someone to make the wish." Annabelle said.

"Okay, I wish the baby was out!" Estelle wished.

Annabelle took out her wand and waved it to get Darla through the pain and get it over with, and where POOF! the baby was out and cleaned due to the magic and was bundled up by a blanket.

* * *

Urchin gently pulled back the blanket. There was a newborn baby girl wrapped in an emerald green blanket with a small dark blonde curl of hair on her head and she had copper brown eyes like her father and even smiled and cooed, reaching out for her parents.

"Aw!" Atticus and thee others smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Eloise asked.

"It's a girl." Darla smiled as she held the newest member of the family.

"She almost looks like my mother..." Urchin whispered in content.

"She looks so cute!" Estelle smiled.

"What's her name?" Felicity asked.

"Giselle." Urchin decided.

"It's perfect." Darla smiled.

The baby looked up to Eloise.

"I am Eloise, I am six," Eloise introduced herself to the baby girl. "I'm your big sister."

Giselle seemed to reach up to her big sister. Eloise smiled to that and then gently held out one of her hands. Giselle then soon grabbed one of Eloise's fingers.

Eloise giggled. "That tickles!"

"It's like she was waiting for Christmas to come so she could come out." Estelle said.

"That just makes the holiday even more special now." Akito agreed.

"Yeah." Vincent smiled.

This was sure going to be one Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve no one would ever forget.

The End


End file.
